The Fallen Ones: Chapter 10
You shall go with the fallen one on her duty To save her from her mortality You shall go to the house of night To find her friend the goddess of night The man in golden will end up in endless tears And her godhood shall return without any tears *** Kailon and I didn't mind traveling on foot, but the demititan was starting get annoying every second. "Do you guys even care about me?" He asked. I stared at him, he was certainly short or I just made my height a little bit taller than necessary? "Listen, I appreaciate you helping us and all, but could you at least quit complaining?" Kailon laughed and nudged me, "Relax, Chazon. Have pity on the poor demi-titan." She made a cute face that looked like begging, impersonating Josh McLean. I laughed harder. Suddenly, a bright light glowed from the boy and a golden sword appeared in his hand. He ran towards me with such speed that even impressed me. I saw his motives in his eyes. He was going to luanch at me. In a quick move, I turned around at his side even before who could come near an inch to me, grabbed him by the collar and took his sword. "Your fast, kid. But Chazon is faster." Kailon winked at him teasingly. I let go of him but decided to analyze his weapon. "Nice sword. Where'd you get it?" He didn't answer, rather, he just looked away. I raised my brow. And walked towards him while ordering the wind to carry him in a tight bundle. "Hey!" He started to complain, "Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?!" I sighed while he kept on wailing, after I got tired of him and Kailon finally stopped laughing, I let him go. "Why'd you do that?" He asked after he hit his face hard on the ground. I threw his sword in front of him as he laid on the ground. "I maybe stripped of my immortality, demi-titan, but I am still a goddess. Do not forget that." I turned and saw Kailon watching me with amused eyes, then winked at me. "What?" I asked. He nodded towards the young boy behind us, I looked back and saw a a small dark cloud hanging above Josh's head creating a little rain that poured only on him. "Hey!" He yelled at us. "A bit too theatrical, don't you think?" I stared at my best friend with a smile. She snapped her hands and the clouds disappeared. I stared at the boy, drenched from the 'Kailon Rain'. "Could you be a little nicer?" I asked her. "I thought that was your job?" She said and we both giggled to ourselves. I clapped my hands and the wind blew around Josh, drying his clothes quickly. "Could you two at least try to hide your powers?" Josh asked, a little more respectful this time. I rolled my eyes. Kailon said, "There's no one around." Josh muttered, "Well, there would be someone around." He pointed to a house we were nearing on. Kailon and I gaped at each other as Josh McLean welcomed us into his house. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 06:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page